1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image formation apparatus such as a printer, an electrophotographic copying apparatus or a facsimile, and more particularly a portable image formation apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the demand for a copying apparatus or a facsimile apparatus utilizing the electrophotographic method has been increasing. This is considered to be attributable to the fact that along with the advance of the image recording technique, parts or elements of the apparatus such as photosensitive drums, developing devices, fixing devices, recording means, etc. have been improved and the compactness of the apparatus has been increased without harming the performance thereof. Thus, the space required for installing the apparatus has become smaller. The reduced cost of the apparatus has made it possible for the user to buy several of these devices. As the compactness of the apparatus increases, the weight of the apparatus body is reduced and, the occasion for carrying the device with one hand like an attache case increases.
However, where the means in the apparatus body for developing electrostatic or magnetic latent images uses powdered toner, there is a possibility of the toner being spilt out of the developing device depending on the condition in which the apparatus body is carried.
For example, if the electrophotographic apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,993 is to be carried, it will be necessary to carefully balance the apparatus and, in some cases, the developer in the developing device or the cleaning device may flow out of the devices to contaminate the interior as well as the exterior of the apparatus.